


A Warlord, a Doctor and a Baby

by EzmEmily



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Babies, Beaches, Breastfeeding, Cute, Daddy Drac, Day At The Beach, Day Out, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drac is thirsty for his woman, Dracula as a dad, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Day out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Seaside, Zoe makes a beautiful mother, and they had a baby, their baby is hella cute, they lived bitch, zoe and drac are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: What if they lived? What if they fell in love and got married? What if they had a baby?
Relationships: Dracula & Zoe Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Warlord, a Doctor and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlutteringPhalanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/gifts).



Inspired by the brilliant FlutteringPhalanges who has giving me dose of the family feels that I have not been able to shake 

"Son's awake" 

"Before sunrise he's your son" the vampire groaned adjusting his wife in his arms, burring his face into her neck 

"Drac" 

"Ok, I'm going" Dracula said getting up out of the bed and went to retrieve his fussy son, who's whimpers were getting slightly louder on the baby monitor on Zoe's side of the bed

"Oh Drac honey. As much as I love your naked ass, I don't think our son needs to see that" 

Dracula turned around to see a smirking Zoe now sitting up in bed with the covers gathered to her chest. He smirked at her as he bent down to pick up his boxers that somehow ended up hanging off the corner of the TV in their bedroom

"Need I remind you dear wife that is was your fault these boxers are all the way over there" 

"Oh shush and go and get my baby" Zoe said sitting up more against the plush headboard, preparing a comfy place for her and their son's morning feeding session

Dracula rolled his eyes and made his way though the darkened house, now bathed slightly dark blue because of the sun that was beginning to rise. He did not need to use the lights, his vampire sight was his compass 

He made his way to his son's room. A light blue door with his name in bright colors painted on the front. Dracula could hear his son's whimpers though the door. He twisted the door knob and entered the baby's room, creeping quietly to the crib 

"Good morning my boy" cooed the vampire as he picked up his infant son in his arms who was beginning to be on the verge of screaming for his breakfast

"Hungry are we Asher" the vampire said as he walked out of his son's nursery and back to his and Zoe's room, where she was waiting for them both 

Dracula entered the room to see Zoe fully sat up in bed with her little nest of pillows ready to give their son his breakfast 

"There you are my boy. Breakfast is served" He smirked as he handed over Asher to Zoe's waiting arms. Zoe playfully rolled her eyes as she made sure her son had the support he needed. He was quite a strong baby for his age, not a surprise due to his genes, but he still needed to be carefully handled. Asher was after all a very unique baby. One of a kind

Zoe switched on the bed side light to the dim setting so not to hurt her's and the baby's eyes. She looked down at last noticing her son's bedtime attire 

Asher was wearing a black onesie that had printed on the front in white letters *A sucker for the ladies* with some cartoon vampire fangs. Zoe groaned 

"Daddy is not allowed to dress you for bed anymore is he, nor is he allowed to buy you anymore clothes" Zoe said as Asher latched on and began to suckle 

Dracula got back into bed beside Zoe with a shit eating grin that almost covered his whole face "Now, now Doctor. I think he looks rather adorable. And he will be one for the ladies with me as his father" He said kissing Zoe's cheek 

"God help me when he turns 18....Ow. Easy there Asher, you are always so ravenous in the mornings" she said looking down at her son who was determined to get as much milk as possible 

"Just like his dad" Dracula laughed kissing his son on the forehead

"Daddy can go and make himself useful and go and get mummy her eggs and bacon right Asher" 

"Yes dearest anything you say" the vampire said getting up from the bed. Pausing to take in the sight of his beautiful wife breastfeeding their son 

\-----------------------

There we are Asher, all ready for your first day at the beach" Zoe said doing up the last button on Asher's outfit for the day. A cute light blue onesie with a dark blue anchor embroided in the corner that matched with a dark blue hat 

"Ohh look at my little sailor" cooed Zoe picking her happily babbling son in to her arms "Little sailor ready for his first day at the beach" 

"Little sailor?" 

Zoe looked to the bedroom door to see her husband leaning on the frame "Yes my baby is a cute little sailor, aren't you sweetie" 

Asher continued his babbling whilst trying to grab his mothers necklace. Zoe smiled down lovingly at him

"Are we ready for our family outing?" she asked her husband who was watching the pair just as lovingly. Zoe was such a beautiful mother, it suited her so well the role did. Stood there with their son in her arms, wearing her long, flora, sliken robe. She was a goddess in his eyes 

"Yes, I've packed the car and all of the baby's things are ready" 

Zoe walked over from the bed and gave Asher over to his father "Thank you. He's fed and dressed for the day ahead. It's mummy who just needs to get ready now" 

Dracula grinned and turned on his heel and went to go a put Asher in his car seat, but not before taking one last look a his delicious looking wife 

\---------------------

They pair of them must have been waiting in the car for Zoe for at least twenty minutes. Dracula's knee bounced up and down in place and his clawed fingers tapped the steering wheel of his car, he looked in the rear view mirror. Asher was still sleeping soundly in the backseat wrapped up in his blanket 

Dracula was about to get out and see what was taking Zoe so long when he caught sight of his Doctor walking across the driveway to the car. My God she was a vision 

Zoe was wearing a long, off the shoulder, flora summer dress, black sandals with dark sunglasses, with her white shoulder bag, no doubt filled with those chocolate animal cracker things she loved and her reading material hoping to make a few chapters in at the beach since when ever she tried to read in bed, he convinces her to more fun activity's in their bed. It had been considerable time since they had been intimate with each other. Zoe was one of those women who did not like being touched or handled too much when pregnant. And Count Dracula knew better than to mess with a very hormonal Van Helsing. And even after Asher was born she spent most of her time tending to their son. It was only recently the vampire and his wife were putting their active love life back into practice 

And seeing his Zoe walk towards him like the way she looked now. It made his loins do somersaults

Zoe got in the car, buckling in and making sure things were in order. Double checking that Asher was safely secure in his seat 

"Right off we go" Zoe said buckling her seat belt 

Dracula smiled at her, taking her hand in his and placed and soft kiss on her knuckles 

(Zoe's dress ....<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/679973243730075956/> )

\--------------------

Whitby was no means known for it's white sand beaches like Bondi or the Caribbean. But Blue flag was just as good.

When Asher gets a little older Zoe would be happy to teach him about the environment with the many rock pools and fossil hot spots Whitby had to offer. But now they spent or rather Dracula spent a good amount of time walking up and down the beach. Zoe with Asher in her arms, trying to find a less pebble and stone covered bit of beach to set up their campsite for the day. After Dracula pushed and prodded a bunch of sandy mass of stones out of the way, he motioned his wife to sit down and wait while he went back to the car to get their stuff 

He came back with a quick stride to his steps carrying their things, he did not like leaving Zoe or Asher along for long. He smiled when the sight of his wife sitting in the cleared patch of beach was Zoe lifting Asher up and down in the air like he was flying, his grin grew when he heard his son squealing in delight as Zoe lifted him up and down 

"Look Asher, Daddy's back. Shall we show him what you found" 

Dracula knelt down and took his son from Zoe's arms "What did you find my boy" 

Zoe dropped into his hand that was not supporting his son a small, turquoise stone and inprinted into the stone was a fossil of a tiny ammonite, perfectly preserved 

"Did you find that. What a clever boy"

"I sat him up on the beach and it was the first stone he grabbed" Zoe said taking the stone the special treasure in bedded into it, putting it into her bag. No doubt she would put it on his windowsill in his bedroom when they got home 

\----------------------------

It did not take long for Dracula to set up the small tent for his family to relax in at their day at the beach. Zoe thought she was going to get a comical performance of her Warlord husband trying to put up a tent, but she was disappointed when he got it up and looking cozy for them. It was only a small tent, inside was like a luxury den, she sighed, her husband seemed to have a need for opulence no matter where they went. Even for a day at the beach. But if it meant she could enjoy laying on a soft faux blanket and a mass of pillows that he borrowed from their living room, and not on a thin tarpaulin bottom and a few stray pebbles she was happy 

This was perfect. Zoe was laying back on squashy pillows, warm blanket on her feet, the sound of the ocean in her ears and devouring a good book. This was heaven

Asher had fallen asleep just after Dracula got the tent up, he was wrapped up safe and warm in his blanket dreaming away without a care in the world 

Dracula was laying next to Zoe how one might lay out out in a coffin, he had a habit to do that in bed sometimes. He looked so out of place, being in a suit at the beach, sunglasses perched on his face making him look asleep. Zoe knew better 

Zoe smiled and went back to her book, stifling a giggle on how odd her husband looked. It was getting good when then she felt a hand crawl up her bare leg under her dress 

"Stop it" Zoe said not looking away from her book. The vampire simply rolled onto his side giving his wife puppy eyes 

"It won't work, it never does. Our son is next to us and this is a public beach" 

Dracula groaned and rolled off her "Killjoy" he muttered 

Zoe rolled her eyes and put her book to one side and rested her head on Dracula's chest "Later" 

The pair of them looked at each other and kissed lovingly, just enjoying the peaceful moment. It was peaceful until Asher suddenly broke the quite with a sharp cry for his lunch

\--------------------------

They had a wonderful day at the beach. The weather had been fair and the beach quite. It was just perfect for a family to spend together. Very much in love couple with their baby, after putting their beach gear back in the car 

Zoe and Dracula walked down the sea front pushing Asher in his pram. Dracula pushing him whilst his wife walked by his side enjoying a small cup of Whitby's famous chips. A little snack till they reached the seaside restaurant that Zoe had picked out. She'd not been here since she had her cancer diagnosis. And she was dying to have the food she so craved.

Many a night during her pregnancy she sent Dracula to retrieve food from their delivery service since the place had late opening hours

Asher was snoozing in his pram, nice and quite. And the weather was still quite warm, Zoe was hopeful they could get a table outside. Dracula was still learning to control his bloodlust and a area with a lot of people was still a bit of challenge for him. With 500 years of being an addict and then being put on a controlled diet, who could blame him?

Zoe hoped there was seating outside so the sea air would filter the sent of fresh blood around him 

They family approached the restaurant and pub. The Mermaid. And the outside seating was completely taken up, no a free seat. Luckily Zoe had thought ahead, she had in the shoulder bag with her snacks, now snack wrappers and her book. A flask of blood for her husband, should he need something to take the edge off. 

Much to her relief, the pub inside was not so full. People outside taking advantage of the warm air. They took a table at the back where moments later a young waitress with bright pink hair tied up in bun and blue neon painted nails came up to serve them.

"OK so you would like a large battered fish supper with a extra helping of chips and salad...And to drink?" the young woman asked after scribbling down her order

"Oh I think I better have a water. I'm nursing" 

The young woman smiled and looked a Asher still sleeping in his pram 

"I see, what a little cutie, looks just like his daddy" she said "Oh sorry and for the gentleman" she blushed 

Dracula put down the menu he was reading and turned to the pink haired waitress "Oh nothing for me. Just treating my wife" he smiled looking a Zoe across the table 

"Ok if that is all I will go and get your water madam" the young woman said, walking off behind the bar 

\---------------------

"Oh my God....It's been so long" Zoe said to herself rather than Dracula, munching down of a golden piece of crispy, battered fish 

Zoe had almost polished off her plate. Dracula was not sure if her ever drained a body so quick as Zoe had done with her food 

"Ravenous my love" He teased 

Zoe was about to make a smart remark but a sharp cry stopped her. Asher was awake and wanted his dinner 

"Ohh hungry" Zoe said, not hesitating she put down her knife and fork and lifted her son into her arms to sooth him. Asher always quietened the second he felt his mother lift him into her arms, it's like he knew he was about to be fed. Asher was a very quite baby, only ever cried when he wanted something and stopped before he was about to get it 

Zoe was half expecting when he was born he would be a bit of a handful, considering who his father was. But he was the most docile infant anyone could ask for. Did what most newborns did. Sleep and eat and make his parent gush over how cute he could be. With his dark eyes and hair like his daddy he was hard not to fawn over 

"How do you always know what he wants" Dracula asked as he watched his wife make her son comfy for his feeding 

"I'm his mother, just a instinct I think. He only ever cries when he's hungry or wet" 

Zoe pulled out her cover that she used when she fed Asher in public, witch was not often. Asher latched on and Zoe stoked the dark fuzz on his head lovingly 

The couple were perfectly happy till a man with greasy blond hair came up to them 

"Sorry madam but I'm going to have to ask you take him outside" 

"Excuse me. I'm perfectly decent and where outside to you propose I sit, the beer garden is packed out"

"The sea wall outside" the man said rather annoyed 

Zoe was about to retort when her husband suddenly stood up, towering above the man 

"My wife said she is decent. We are not bothering anyone. She will not sit on a sea wall to feed an infant when there is nothing wrong with her sitting right here"

"Sir we have a no breastfeeding ..." The man was cut off by Dracula looming more over him. Bloody hell he was still the terrifying 500 year old vampire when he wanted to be 

"My wife will stay right here" he growled. Making the man back down, running off like a kicked puppy 

"Love...Love? Dracula" 

Dracula snapped out of it turning to his wife who looked concerned, she had every right to be, for his eyes had gone a little crimson 

"My bag, the flask" she noted 

"Thank you" 

"When Asher is finished we will leave, can't believe they had a stupid policy as no breastfeeding" 

Dracula sat back down in his chair and gulped down the liquid inside, his eyes returning to normal "If you want" he said pushing his hair back, still glaring daggers at the man who made such a ludicrous suggestion to his wife 

"Oh love, don't let him spoil our day. Asher is slowing down. How about we get some ice cream on the way home" 

"Anything you want love" he smiled 


End file.
